Pokemon Adventures:The Kalos Region
by Alpha39
Summary: Just one Online Pokemon battle can change 4 kids lives Forever. Michael Leo, Savannah and Ashley were all normal kids but when one multi battle transport them to the Pokemon world in Kalos they must take on the role of saving the world from Team Flare before they can go home. Ocs willl be accepted but not yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why a Frog? pt 1

Michael:Hey guys Alpha 39 here and Welcome to my new Fanfiction story called Pokemon Adventures

Michael: So i have a lot of explaining to do about why i haven't been uploading anything and why i was gone for like 3 months

Michael: So here's the story you see when i was done with chapter 2 for Minecraft saga i was creating the new chapter but then all of the sudden my computer turned of so i tried turning it back on but nothing happened so the next day i go to the computer repair shop and they say that my computers hard drive stop working so after a month i got my computer back but then i got the flu so i couldn't upload anything and then there goes school so yeah thats the whole story.

Michael:I'm sorry that i couldn't do anything about any of the stuff that has happened. Since I have school i can't promise there will be daily chapters on both stories

Michael: But now i said all i need to say introducing: Pokemon Adventures:The Kalos Region Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor do i own Nintendo the only thing i own are the 4 main characters of this story this story is meant for the entertainment of all the readers.

Jayson's Pov

So let's say if say you were to transported to your favorite video game pretty cool right?Well what if you had to take on the role of saving the world and a bunch of guys are trying to kill you,would that sound fun? We all never knew that one multi battle would change our lives forever.

School the most boring place in the world,i thought as i walked through the school doors, it's like prison except they serve good food…..Most of the time,and you're doing things you care about most of the time. "Hey Jayson", a voice called out. I looked to it was my best friend Leo. "Oh hey Leo,I say,What's up"."I got some dirt",he said."Leo what did i tell you,I say in a annoyed tone,Dirt is not treasure it's just apart of the earth". "Not that kind of dirt pokemon dirt, he said. "Carry on then",I said. "Alright so there are these two girls online right and they call themselves the unbeatable Multi battle twins,he explained, They have never lost a multi battle until now". "So you're saying that we're going try to beat so girls at a multi battle and get ourselves a title",I say. "Yes…",Leo says. "I'm in when is the battle this afternoon at 5 sharp", He says. "Got it",i bell rings as we both walk to class.

Leo's Pov

As we walk to class we look at a sign that says "Remember kids eat all your vegetables or your going have golden teeth". We were still looking at the sign and walking when i bumped into this girl who dropped all her books and fell to the had Black skin,black hair in braids, Blue eyes, a Purple sweater, black pants and shoes. "Oh I'm sorry", I say as i help her up and pick up her books. "It's ok,she said, Next time watch where you're going. She walked away as i saw pink on her face and a small giggle. "Watch where you're going next time ok", Jayson mocked. "Shut up",I say.

As the final bell rings all the kids get out of there seats and rush out the doorway. "Damn,Jayson says,Everyone gets so hyped on fridays". Jayson and walk outside as we say our goodbyes. As i walk home i see the same girl from this morning sitting on the sidewalk by herself. "uhh hi", I say as i sit down next to her. "Oh you're that boy from this morning",She said. "Yeah,i say back, by the way i never got to introduce myself i'm Leo". "My names Ashley,She said. Michael: i hope you had enjoyed this chapter please review and favorite i don't want any flames though. Anyways see you guys tommorow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why a Frog pt 2

Michael: Hey guys Alpha39 here welcome to chapter 2 of Pokémon adventures

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor do I own game freak this story is mainly for the entertainment of the readers

Jayson's pov

As I walk home I see a bunch of older kids pushing around a girl. "What did I tell you before, one of the kids say, if you step on are turf then you're going to hand over the necklace or you're not going to live to see the next day boys hold her down". "No please, the girl cried, I'm sorry I'll never walk this street again I promise"! The boy didn't listen and began to raise a fist. "Leave her alone", I yelled. Now everyone's attention was on me. "Oh and what are you going to do about it"? , He said walking up to me. "He's right, I thought, what am I going to do"? I Then kicked him in the balls grabbed the girls hand and started running. "Don't help me get em you idiots", He growled. The three kids started going after us. "Where did they go", one of the kids asked, they must have escaped". "Well don't worry, other said, we'll find them". They started walking away unknown that we were in the tree above them. The two of us jumped down from the tree and sighed. "Man that was close, the girl said in a relived tone, Thanks for saving me back there". Don't mention it, I said panting. I got a better look at the girl she a dark skin with blonde hair and green eyes. Blue tank top a white skirt, and black shoes. "Why were those guys after you", I asked. "Well you see this necklace right here, she said pointing to her neck, this necklace belongs to my great grandmother and it's over 2 million dollars only 2 of these were made". "Wow you have a family heirloom in your hands (or neck), I said, By the way my names Jayson". "I'm Savannah, she said. Just then a Car comes by and stops as the window roll down. "Savannah, The man called, come on we got to pick up Ashley By way Is that your Boyfriend"? Daaaaaad, Savannah says, He just my friend. She walks to the car then turns her head to me when she smiled and winked, she got inside the car as it pulled off. "Did she just, I say to myself, ok I am going home today was very confusing"!

Leo's Pov

As me and Ashley were talking a white car pulled up right next to us. "Ashley let's go, the man said, Say goodbye to your boyfriend". "Dad don't do the same you did with me and Jayson", the girl in the back of the car said. Ashley got up and went to the car and turned around. Bye Leo, Ashley said, Nice meeting you. I waved goodbye as the car took off. What just happened, I ask myself, I meet a girl and Jayson meet a girl and now they both actually like us I need to rethink about my life. I then start walking to my house as the sunsets.

* * *

Michael: I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter now since this is chapter two hopefully I won't have karma and bad stuff happens

Michael: Anyways make sure to review and make sure to favorite this story

Michael: Anyways guys See you tommorow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why a Frog pt3

Michael: Hey guys alpha 39 here and welcome back to Pokémon adventures.

Michael: So after this chapter this will be taking a week break because I'm going to start working on The Minecraft Saga again

Michael: So the schedule is basically Monday through Wednesday Pokémon adventures. And Thursday through Saturday night The Minecraft Saga

Michael: I will also put this on my profile page. Anyway let's begin chapter 3.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor do I own gamefreak. This story is for the entertainment of the readers

Savannah's Pov

"So what's the plan", Ashley said while looking at her phone. "What plan", I said looking at her with a confused expression. "You know the match is today right, she said, against Alpha and Narum right"? "Crap", I blurted out as Ashley shook her head. "You forgot didn't you, She said as I nodded, don't worry I got a good plan. Ashley began to whisper into my ear.

Jayson's Pov

It was 5:00 Clock, me and Leo were voice chatting while we were waiting. "So who are you going to use", I asked Leo. "Well I'm going to start off with Torterra, he said, and then I'm going use Delphox and Aron". "I'm using my Sylveon to start off since they always start with Dragon types, I said, then Tyranitar is up and if all else fails I'm bringing out Chairzard". " Dude their on", Leo said as he leaves the chat. I go to my computer and type in "Twitch" and Start livestreaming.

(Ok so this was my favorite part of making the chapter were going to go inside the battle arena and instead of the Real life characters talking the avatars are)

Narum's Pov

Alpha and I enter the battle arena as we walk off the floating platforms. "Who do you think were facing", Alpha asked. I just shrugged it's a mystery on who are players are choosing these days. Just then 2 more floating platforms came down and 2 figures walk down." Oh is this fresh meat, one of the girls said, they look cute". "Too bad we have to disown them", the other girl giggled. I'm pretty sure Alpha and I were thinking verrrrrrry wrong thoughts. "My name is Narum", I said. "Alpha", He said."I am multibattle sister Stephanie", she said. "And I am multibattle sister Aeria. "Now that has been done and our players picked our Pokémon". Alpha said. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN", we all said in unison.

To be continued


End file.
